Reaping a Harvest
by Nayaritism
Summary: Chur Zenge, Diola's most popular warrior and Harvester, has come upon his third season, still without choosing a bondmate. But this season's Harvest is going to change everything. When duty and passion collide, Chur must decide what matters NON/MA


Hola chicos!

So I'm starting something new here. REALLY new here. I'm creating a fandom. If you've read any of my work and liked it PLEASE give this one a chance.

Let's get some background going on here first. This is fanfiction for the AWESOME story called _Wicked Harvest_ by Anitra Lynn McLeod. If you haven't read it PLEASE show that author some love. It's a very easily obtainable book, I bought the ebook on Diesel-ebooks and the paperback from Amazon. As a matter of fact, here are some links:

_www. goodreads. com/book/show/6494811-wicked-harvest_

_www. diesel-ebooks. com/item/9780758235336/McLeod-Anitra-L/Wicked-Harvest/1. html_

_www. amazon. com/Wicked-Harvest-Anitra-Lynn-McLeod/dp/075823533X/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1293946340&sr=8-1_

Now, you won't need to have read the book to "get" or love this fanfiction, but I'd greatly appreciate it if you did. OR if you end up liking this fanfic please show this new and amazing author some love because this is a very new series, The Onic Empire Series. Book 1 - _Wicked Harvest _came out in 2009. Book 2 - _Dark Harvest_ came out in 2010 and book 3 - _Sinful Harvest _should be coming out this Feb. EEEKKK. I'm stoked.

So, here is a brief synopisis of the _Wicked Harvest_, the book that inspired my unconditional love and fanfiction of it:

_Welcome to the world of the Harvester - a warrior bound to take virginity, but never pleasure - and the servant who exists to prepare him for his role. For them, sex equals duty. Until the rules fall aside...and pleasure takes over...For Chur, a year's preparation comes down to the single day on which he encounters a succession of exquisitely adorned young virgins. One thrust from Chur frees the women to find their perfect mates...yet he is forbidden to enjoy his work. But Chur's third Harvest changes everything, for the final virgin is none other than his paratanist, a loyal servant who reveals herself to be a startlingly sensuous woman. Enovese has desired her master since she first laid hands upon him, but her scheme to free them both is complicated by Chur's prideful resistance. Until the Harvester declares Enovese his bondmate, they must maintain a dangerous charade of master and slave. But Chur is determined that Enovese pay for her deception - with delicious, teasing torture all the more pleasurable for being taboo..._

Now, why I'm writing this fanfiction and what I hope you'll take from it, is that this story was AWESOME in the romance/erotica department . . . but I wanted more! I wanted more plot, more background, more about the world it was a part of. And that's what I'm going to do here, with this first fanfiction. I have a couple fanfictions planned for this series, but this first one will be pretty crucial. It's going to be what I consider a rewrite of _Wicked Harvest._ So there will be many quotes and even entire excerpts/scenes from the original book just spun in my usual, original way. SO even if you have read the book, this will be different, but if you haven't you won't be missing anything.

This first page/update will be my glossary of terms. I'll keep updating this as needed, but before the first chapter goes up it "should" be complete. Since there are many that will pertain to the story. NOW, since I didn't write the book I'm taking plenty of freedoms and liberties. Many things in this fanfic will be legit from the world created by the author, but other customs or rituals will come straight from me.

It should go without saying, that this one is going to be VERY hot under the collar, MA chicos, AND that all of this belongs to Anitra Lynn McLeod and her creative genius. No copyright infringement is intended.

I hope you enjoy! And I hope you guys give it a chance. If you like it please spread the word as this is a VERY new fandom, lol, as in WE are the ones who are starting it. SO won't you please join me for the ride!

xxNaya

* * *

**Glossary of Terms**

Harvester -

Handler -

Paratanist -

Tanist -

estal -

astle -

mondi -

umer -

harshan -

dantaraste -


End file.
